The present invention relates to a storage facility for freight containers having at least two frames for shelves, each frame for storing containers in vertically stacked rows of storage spaces.
This type of storage facility is already known and it usually includes a loading crane which moves between the frames and is provided with gripping means or the like for engagement with the corner fittings of the containers. These gripping means are adjustable, because the containers are differently long. The German printed Pat. application No. 2,009,520, (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 803,838 filed Mar. 3, 1969 now abandoned) discloses such a crane, which is movable between the shelf frames which in turn are spaced apart by a distance corresponding to the longest container type.